Those Fifteen Years
by NeoMiniTails
Summary: Rei Hino has a daughter named Sakura Minamino who Kurama aka Shuichi Minamino does not know about but she seems to be in search of her father and through his books, she may see the truth about the fifteen years before she was born. Sailor Mars / Yoko
1. Prologue: Those Fifteen Years

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Claimership: I do won Jamal and Sakura… you probably won't hear from Jamal ever again though.

Rei watched the boxing ring anxiously, almost watching every moment in a freeze-frame. Her hands trembled as a punch was thrown and then another.

The man in the blue boxer shorts couldn't seem to get a hit in onto the boxer as the other's hit came so beautifully, almost passionately towards the other. Every graceful hit seemed as if it came from a God and if you asked the guy who was getting it, God was hitting him and it was taking some kind of stubborn blessing to keep him up.

Brring. The first round was over, but one wouldn't be able to tell by that by the frustrated look on the man's face and the redness of his chest from the punches being thrown at him. Angrily, the world champ of the medium-weight division threw off the helmet that he wore during the match. "Hell, this don't feel like no real match wearing this THING!" His eyes glared at the person at the other side, the mysterious tiny fighter whom dared to CHALLENGE him and make a fool of him, wearing a red helmet and a large black t-shirt over his small body.

"Who the HECK is that guy!" He yelled as he kept an eye on the other person who just seemed to not care at all until a pretty raven-haired woman ran to the other person's corner and the person seemed to react almost ashamed that she was there.

"GET OUT THAT RING!" He could hear the woman's voice yelling. "I DEMAND YOU TO GET OUT THAT RING!"

BRRING! The bell rung again and quickly the other fighter got up , almost cockily. Getting up, the man knew he was just going to make this guy regret challenging him. Before the guy in red could react, a punch was thrown to his stomach so hard that he could feel his body erupting like a volcano and shaking intensely. "See, nigga, you aint neva seen anyone like me!" He whispers but his words almost sounds like a yell as he throws another punch, proving why he was named world champ.

The punch this time hit's the other person in the rib cage, causing him to lose his breath. Smirking, the man in the blue shorts threw another punch this time to the chest but it was caught by the other person.

A small feminine voice spoke back to him, "No, you never met a fighter like me. My name is Sakura Minamino, the daughter of the woman over there… and I'm sorry… I have too much to prove to her to allow you to beat me in the easiest match of my life." Letting go of his hand, she jumped back a little away from him, throwing off her helmet also, in mockery of him.

The man stood in shock. This whole time he was fighting a petty girl, a beautiful one at that; his eyes widened as he tried not to focus on the girl in front of him nor to allow himself to go easy on her because of who she was in any way. The crowd seemed to be in amazement, some booing and other just plain going crazy. He would lose either way… if he knocked her out or if he lost to a girl, people just wouldn't respect him.

"I'm throwing the towel." The man said as she came close to him and pushed her down to the ground. Though it wasn't a huge crowd, these people respected him and came to watch him everyday to watch him train, there was always a reporter there who would write a report on him.

Grabbing the microphone, he shamefully decided to speak in his arrogant, deep tone, "I aint fighting no more. Can't keep going easy on this girl!" He smirked in her direction as the raven-haired woman ran on stage to her daughter's side.

"Sakura-chan!" Rei yelled as she came to her side. "Are you okay? Do you have any marks on you." Rei touched the teenage girl's face whom seemed to dislike the attention.

"Mama, no." The girl whispered as she held onto her side but upon noticing she was doing that in front of her mother, quickly stopped. "Don't be so dramatic mama."

"Don't be dramatic! Sakura-chan, I had to get news from Ami that you bought a ticket to America!" The woman yelled as her daughter coyly looked away from her mother's gaze whose eye shape mirrored her own. "I'll show you dramatic!" Rei screamed, her black hair swinging side to side as she swung her head around.

Sakura ignored her mother as the black man came to her side with his hand out to help her up.

"Need help lil lady?" His deep voice came to her in almost a sensual manner as her cheeks went completely red to Rei disbelief and annoyance.

The brunette quickly shook her head as she slowly got up, the sound of bones cracking sounding forth to her mother's dismay as she turned and smiled lightly at her mother to let her know she was okay.

"Hey, my name is Jamal…" The guy said while trying to flex his arms as if they were naturally that big when he scratched the back of his head then extended his hand to shake her hand.

"I know your name but I think I'll call you Flex," Sakura giggled lightly as she looked at the man's vacant expression to her words. He didn't have a clue to what she meant.

"Sakura-chan," A masculine voice spoke, his voice very familiar to Rei as suddenly her senses seemed to hear every step the male made.

Rei turned instantly, her eyes wide in shock. What was he doing here? He didn't belong here--or anywhere near her daughter.

"Is this your mother?" He said charmingly and as if he didn't know her.

"Yes. I am." Rei cut off Sakura before she could open her mouth wide enough to speak.

"Minamino-san? I presume."

"No…" Rei snared as she pulled Sakura closer to her bosom, protectively. "The name is Hino Rei; for you, it is Hino-san, get it?" Her eyes narrowed tensely.

"Hm... I just assumed since your daughter has that last name." His eyes widened but his features seemed almost ready to laugh at the woman before although he seemed to respectfully hold back from that.

After an awkward moment of silence, he smiled a smile that meant absolutely nothing but spoke almost sensually with the violet eyed woman, "I guess my joke about having the same last name won't be funny now." Rei frowned lightly, knowing she actually enjoyed how his calm voice caressed her ears as his pretty green eyes gazed over Rei's beautiful violet eyes. "My name is Shuichi Minamino... I write books under the name Kurama... maybe you've read one of them."

"Interesting... but no." The priestess grabbed onto Sakura's hand who refused to leave but wisely changed her mind, knowing that if she made the older woman any angrier, she wouldn't have a home to come home to in Japan.

"Mama... I need to at least tell him thank you!" She hoarsely tried to whisper, her tone sounding more like a quiet yell that anyone close by could hear. Besides, the man did buy her the ticket to the United States of America. "Minamino-san!" She called back as the red-headed male whom smiled contently at the girl.

"Sakura-chan," He chuckled lightly. "Thank you… for giving me company."

"Huh? But that's why…"

"No, no, Sakura-chan… like I said, thank you… besides, didn't you buy two of my books?" He said with a sincere smile. "I may have given you the ride but in reality, you paid a section of it by buying the books."

Letting loose of her mother, Sakura walked back over to him and hugged him lightly. "No, thank you." Her eyes looked upon him, a genuine smile crossing them.

It took him by surprise and for a moment, he didn't hug back but look to the girl's mother whom held the same eye-shape. "Hmm… you have blue eyes? I never noticed that." he said, quite confused.

"Oh… they look real? No, not real at all. My eyes are odd to me… its like forest green color with an odd mix of violet."

Almost instantly, it seemed as if Shuichi's hands seem to become clammy hearing those words. "Really…" He found himself saying but not allowing her to answer the question although he could feel the air taken out of him. "Mina…mino…-san, s-sounds pretty."

He looked up to Rei whom seemed preoccupied with her newest phone, his eyes slightly narrowed. "I think… I… fresh fished grilled."

Sakura looked at him oddly; he made absolutely no sense. "Oh okay… I guess I'll see you in Japan…" The tomboy smiled lightly while adding, "Coach."

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't worked on a story for a long time… but here's my newest one. Review and tell me how you enjoyed, disliked it, or my grammatical issues.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Flustered Plans

-1Osaka, Japan

Rei Hino's Mansion

5:00pm - 6:45

Sakura did not quite understand her newest favorite author, Shuichi Minamino. He was an odd man in her humble opinion. Then again, who was she to talk?

The beautiful girl looked into the large mirror of her bathroom while she lifted her hair into different styles, giggling and doing something most never ever saw her do: just being a normal teenage girl. In general, everyone knew her as being rough and tough, a tomboy, a pretty one but a tomboy nonetheless. She was never one to be able to just be girly; that had to be a struggle.

Her mother couldn't have been any different from her. She always viewed her mother as always being so much prettier, stronger, and way more "cool" than she could ever be.

Sure, people told her that she was all those things, but it just more felt like people said those things because they felt like they had to for some reason. It was as if Miss Mizuno and Miss Aino were scripted to say such things when they walked into the house; she hated it because in her heart, although she appeared thankful, Sakura knew those words were nothing more than lies seething out their teeth.

Haruka never lied. That's why she was fond of her. There was never a moment where she spoke an untruth even if it may have hurt the person in the end, and she knew it very well since that blonde lady had hurt her plenty of times.

"Sakura-chan! I'm going out…"

She could hear Rei's voice from the stairs. It was faint which meant that she telling her but not inviting her. It was sort of a signal that her mother gave when her youfu**[1] **was around which either meant it was a mission or they were arguing and if she left with her, it would make it worse.

She never liked him. Her stepfather… he had a way with making her tick.

Almost as immediate as she heard her mother call out to her, she quickly made sure her own door was locked and grabbed her book from the dresser that sat to the right of the door and threw it onto her bed.

"Sakura-san, why is your door unlocked again?" Her stepfather's voice calmly spoke from the outside, and it seemed immediately the wind seemed to churn from his ghastly calmness.

Rolling her eyes, pursing lips, and fist clenched, she growled in a low tone, "I don't want you in here…"

"Why not, sweetie?"

"Why not?!" The question nearly made her black out from the blindness he portrayed so easily.

"Yes why not?" He repeated, his tone even calmer than before.

There was a silence.

A long silence that would've made most people just give up on speaking, but he was a persistent man and never believed in giving up. Military taught him not give up, he always said.

She could feel him still standing at the door, his arms probably crossed, and his eyes closed, his face probably not showing much emotion.

"Hiiro-baka, leave my door, please… I just want to read my book!"

Her words seemed to make the usually cold man chuckle lightly. "Sakura-san, I'm your father. Respect me. I don't know why you're bitter at me, but your mother and I have been together for seven years, married for five of those years." He spoke, his words seemed as if they were coming from a general, commanding respect rather than a kind speech about family.

"Your marriage doesn't count. Mother never took on your name… and I know there was never history between you two before I was born either."

Hiiro frowned. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You're a scientist… or something like that, figga it out!" She screamed as her anger reached boiling point and she finally opened the door.

"Hn."

Anger seemed to thrust through her soul as she looked into his face and was about to scream a profanity before something was thrust into her chest.

"It's your birthday; take the book you've been begging your mother for…"

What?! A book on her birthday?! He knew what she wanted and gave it to her?

"Umm…" She was stupefied. Maybe stupefied wasn't strong enough a word but one thing was for sure, she was at a lost for words.

Before she could collect her thoughts, he walked away, a chuckle coming from downstairs. His best friend name Duo Maxwell from the United States must've been there; that laugh was unforgettable.

"Arigatou, Hiiro-youfu…" She whispered lightly while holding the book close to her chest.

XOXOXOX

Break-Break

XOXOXOX

Tokyo, Japan

Haneda Airport

6:15- 8:00

Rei waited at the airport for almost an hour now, unsure when the red-headed man would come but still waited patiently but angrily for his arrival.

Still, she had risked missing his airport, but if she knew him like the way she believed she did, he would follow the same schedule he had for the last however many years she knew him, he would take a plane that would depart sometime after 6:36 at night and the same thing with the morning when he left somewhere else.

It was the way it always had been. In fact, in her mighty opinion, he didn't seem to know the meaning of being a shocker.

Legs crossed, arms following the same pattern of her legs, eyes narrowed, she watched every exit to her left, knowing he would come out from those doors.

'7:10,' the clock read which meant because of her paranoia of her daughter seeing Kurama again, 198,000 glances or stares had been given her because of her exotic beauty. While it sounded vain, it wasn't… actually counting by seconds how many people were either turned on, given a girl-crush, or were mystified by her comeliness.

Truthfully, it was her being humble because even the world knew that every piece of nature admired her, even the very angels.

Okay, well maybe, that was a bit overdone but people get the point.

The point was she was not comfortable.

Never mind… she was definitely not going to use that logic to make Shuichi Minamino feel bad for not hurrying off. It would sound illogical, impractical, vain, distasteful, and most all--immature.

Ugh, she couldn't appear to him after all these years. It had been fifteen years since the last time she was here--with him.

God, why did those memories have to come back now?

"Well, you don't look like a passenger." A familiar voice spoke, his tone calm and relaxing.

"Shu-Shui-Shuichi-chan… I mean Shui-san… no, Shuichi…" Rei flustered out before turning to him, her violet eyes wide and in shock. How could she yell at a man while his very words seemed to still have a power over her?

He smiled handsomely.

"Hino-san… I assume you want to speak alone." Moving his hair behind his ear, he spoke masculinely although his actions at that moment couldn't cancelled out his masculinity. Still, there was always something dreamy about him that made Rei's body weak that she couldn't understand.

Nodding her head, she hurriedly got up before she could say anything "Minako-like" or "Usagi-like."

"Hm." He turned away from her, his eyes gazing up to the sky. "Meet me at my house… it's not too far from here…"

"Not too far? How am I supposed to know where you live?!"

Not turning around, he spoke again, "You should remember. I never moved out our old home…"

Rei almost giggled at the man's words. Why would he still live there? That place out of all places?! He had more than enough money to leave; it wasn't like he needed to stay there especially after all that had happened there.

The promises, the broken hearts, and the memories were too much for Rei so she never even spoke about them; it was almost as if the memories didn't exist. "You're joking right?" She giggled lightly, obviously hoping that she would never have to walk in.

"Hm…" It was his only response as he continued his way towards his luggage.

He seemed as if he were going to continue to ignore her presence until he turned to her with a smile, a truly kind smile, something she was aware he didn't do often. "You know what's funny? You said you'd never speak to me again…"

"That was the plan…"

Footnotes:

_**Japanese word meanings:**_

[1] - Youfu - Adopted Father


End file.
